1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multimedia broadcasting device and a support structure thereof, and more particularly a multimedia broadcasting device having a support structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat computers have recently appeared on the market of electronic appliances. A flat computer has the characteristics of being flat and having a flat display, and currently constitutes a next generation of the notebook computer. The flat computer usually is provided with a digital stylus that allows the user to write directly on the computer screen. The user can also use a keyboard and a mouse to input data into the flat computer.
However, the flat computer may have the following disadvantages in utilization:
1. Due to its flat dimension, the flat computer has a good portability and is convenient for outdoor use. However, if the user wishes to use the same flat computer on a desk, the inclination angle of the flat computer cannot be easily adjusted, and its manipulation is less convenient.
2. Input and output of multimedia signals are usually achieved via the connection of external devices. The connection of several external devices can result in numerous cable connections, which may affect the aesthetic aspect and further necessitates manipulation from the flat computer.